


What's In A Word - Merinthophilia & Amychophilia

by Davechicken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts:</p>
<p>Merinthophilia - Sexual arousal from being tied up<br/>Amychophilia - Sexual pleasure from being scratched</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Word - Merinthophilia & Amychophilia

The chains wouldn’t hold so well, even with the sigils etched deep into the padlocks. It was only the padlocks that were spelled, and Gabriel knew a trick or two. Still, it would take some time to shed this flexible cage, and the point wasn’t to _actually_ tie him up. Well, yes. And no. And… it was complicated.

He tried to stir, but the thick links didn’t allow much movement. The heavy manacles around his wrists kept his arms stretched forwards, spread-eagled towards the bedposts. It also prevented him from dipping his chest down to get any relief from the position. His legs underneath him were cramping in this awkward position, again immobilised by Lucifer’s trickery. Matching cuffs around his ankles anchored him to the foot of the bed, and then the chains snaked up the backs of his thighs before wrapping around his knees. Up, and tugging them apart just enough, locked in one place. He was crouched on those knees, just either side of his torso, at about the height he’d be if he was on all fours.

The position was torture on everything. He couldn’t relieve the tension in his shoulders or the pain in his wrists, he couldn’t do much but arch his back and turn his head and wriggle his fingers and toes. He most certainly couldn’t hump the bed, which meant Lucifer had learned his lesson. Gabriel wished the archangel wasn’t such a smart strategian.

“Comfortable?” came the soft voice from behind him.

Lucifer had never needed to raise his voice to get his point across. A bad sliver of memory from the times he _had_ trespassed through the younger archangel’s mind, and he winced.

“Oh, it’s lovely. If you could just angle the TV down, so I can watch my–”

Fingers in his hair, pulling his head back.

“…that works too.” It stung terribly, and he swallowed, willing his eyes not to water.

They were silent, then. Gabriel’s mind wanted to fill in the blanks with something witty and pithy, but he just couldn’t think enough to do it. He swallowed, trying to focus on the warming metal around his skin, where it pinched and where it chinked when he breathed. It was… good. Reassuring. Safe. He was safe. No need to be afraid. Eyes closed, and he slowly relaxed.

Lucifer saw that as a sign, and there was a brief rustling noise. Gabriel still kept immobile, waiting for what came next. There was a sudden, sharp prick to one shoulder and what felt like a sharp needle of sensation pressing into the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. He didn’t know what it was, just that it felt good. After the initial rush of endorphins, he focussed on following the movements across his skin. It prickled, and it must have left a white mark like reverse ink on his hide. He smiled when he realised it was his name.

“Really?”

But Lucifer didn’t respond, tracing the marks over and over. It went from a pleasant scratching sensation to a low, dull burning. The lines started to blur in his mind, and he bit his lip to keep in a moan. He was sure Lucifer was smirking, but he didn’t mind. Just when the pain was bordering on too much, his fingers flipped and then - ah. It was a feather. Lucifer brushed over the irritated skin with the barbs, soothing out the sting.

He let go of Gabriel’s hair, and the younger archangel dropped his head gratefully. He breathed low and unsteady, wanting to hump the bed, but unable to. Fingers wriggled, seeking calm again.

It didn’t last long, because then four fingers of each hand dragged parallel lines from his shoulder down his back, alongside his spine, to his ass. Gabriel keened in need, arching like a cat at the touch.

“You really are easily pleased,” Lucifer said, hiding a laugh.

“Shut up,” Gabriel said. “I’m just flattering your ego.”

“Mhm.” Nails that dug in under his ass-cheeks, pinching tightly.

“Would you stop teasing and get on with it?”

“Perhaps…”

“PLEASE?!”

“Well, since you ask so nicely…”


End file.
